marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Charles Chandler (Earth-9904)
; Captain Marvel; Wasp | Relatives = Harold "Hal" Chandler (brother), unnamed parents | Universe = Earth-9904 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = 6'2" | Weight = 200 lbs. | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = (As 3-D Man) Bald, and Green and red skin, split evenly and oppositely down middle of body | Citizenship = USA | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = College graduate; military training | Origin = Human Mutate | PlaceOfBirth = Los Angeles, California, USA | Creators = Don Glut; Alan Kupperberg | First = What If? Vol 1 #9 | Death = Avengers: Forever Vol 1 #5 | HistoryText = The past history of Charles Chandler of Earth-9904 mirrors that of his Earth-616 counterpart up until the early 1950's. In this reality, shortly after being merged with is brother Hal and becoming 3-D Man, he would stumble upon FBI agent Jimmy Woo and his ally Marvel Boy as they were breaking up the Black Dragon motorcycle gang. Learning that the gang were pawns of Yellow Claw and seeking super-humans to group together to battle the foreign terrorist, Woo would ask 3-D Man to join him, 3-D Man would agree. 3-D Man would accompany Woo to San Francisco where with the help of Namora would recover the inert body of the Human Robot. With the addition of Venus and the Gorilla-Man, the group would become this reality's Avengers. Shortly thereafter, Yellow Claw would kidnap President Dwight Eisenhower in an attempt to ransom control of the United States. To aid in this plot, Yellow Claw would recruit a group of other super-villains including 3-D Man's nemesis the Cold Warrior. When the Avengers would learn of this plot, they would rush to Yellow Claw's secret hide out hidden in the Washington Monument to rescue the President. During the battle, 3-D Man would clash with the Great Video whom 3-D Man would be helpless against until he is saved by his comrades Marvel Boy and Gorilla Man. 3-D Man would then help his comrades save Venus from Electro and would save the President from harm. 3-D Man and his comrades would defeat their foes however Yellow Claw would escape. Shortly thereafter, 3-D Man would be present in the Oval Office where Eisenhower would ask the Avengers to disband. Either refusing to disband or reuniting, 3-D Man and his fellow Avengers would be put on security detail for a Forth of July celebration in California that would have Vice President Richard Nixon as one of the guests. Unknown to Chandler and his comrades, the Vice-President was replaced by a Skrull spy who was part of a plot to ruin Americas space program. Chandler would go into action when tipped off by Marvel Boy that there were two suspicious people who Grayson believed to be Communist agents seeking to kidnap the VP. In reality they were the Wasp and Captain Marvel, two Avengers from Earth-616 seeking to stop Immortus from altering humanities destiny through a series of chronal anomalies. 3-D Man and his comrades would learn the truth too late as Immortus would appear and reveal the Nixon-Skrull's true form to the gathered crowd and announce that the Skrull plot would have prompted humanity to develop technology to travel the stars, an outcome that Immortus sought to avoid. Immortus would then use the Forever Crystal to destroy Earth-9904, erasing 3-D Man and his comrades from existence. | Powers = Seemingly those of Charles Chandler (Earth-616)#Powers. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * 3-D Man's Suit | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }}